The Reunion
by Leowawa
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a photographer for a famous magazine company. She begins to wonder how her interest sparked when a phone call arrived. A sudden invitation from her Guardians sends her back to the place where it all started. One-shot!


Standing at the shore, she felt the salty water refresh her toes. Glancing around, she played with her camera sling. Hoping to find anything interesting for the next summer issue, she decided to head to the beach. Hearing joyful squeals behind her, she turned to find two children running towards the waves. The sound of the crashes and freezing sprinkles of water sent them back to the dry sand.

Smiling, she followed, searching for their guardian. A young woman was sitting underneath an umbrella, reading a magazine until she heard her arrival. Setting the book down, she took her sunglasses off to reveal bright blue eyes. Giving a warm smile, she tried to figure out who she was. "Aren't you… Hinamori Amu?" she guessed.

"I see you're reading my company's magazine," Amu smiled. The woman nodded. "Oh, I was wondering if I could take a couple shots of your kids," the teenager asked politely. The woman's face lit up. "For the next issue?" she asked excitedly. The girl nodded, enjoying the cheerful look the woman gave. "Yes yes, that would be great! I'm Masao Ayame by the way," she introduced herself.

Giving a polite bow, Amu headed towards the children who bravely jumped into the icy waters. As the camera clicked, she took as many pictures as possible until the sun began to sleep. She drove to a small building, handing the camera to a lady at the counter. "You've been doing great the past few months," she complimented. "The boss might even let you travel around."

Amu smiled. "That would be great. Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Kaori." Closing the door behind her, she began to head home. Turning the radio on, Tsukiyomi Utau coincidentally came on. Humming to her lyrics, Amu suddenly wondered. _How did I ever get this job?_ she pondered. She forgot why she had the interest to become a photographer. A few minutes passed, and she arrived at her apartment. Closing the door behind her after a long walk up the stairs, she collapsed onto her bed.

_What's for dinner?_ Amu thought to herself. Pushing herself up, she walked towards the refrigerator for a craving of noodles. Preparing herself a meal, she went towards her desk. Piled with photos, she rummaged around until she found her winter magazine. As the noodles were boiling, she flipped through the pages, hoping to find some of her photos. Finally, a photo of her neighbors making a snowman caused her to feel accomplished.

Adding ingredients to her dinner, she sat down to taste the wonderful flavors. However, before she got the chance to pick her chopsticks up, her cell phone rang from her bag. With a sigh, she stood up, rummaging through her bag. Finding the silver phone, she flipped it open, answering the call. "Hello?"

"Amu-chan!" a high pitched squeal of joy erupted in her ear. Trying not to drop the phone, Amu rubbed her ear. "Amu-chan, you remember me, right? It's Yaya!" the cheerful voice spoke. "It's been a while," the teenager smiled. A loud chatter rose from the background, causing Yaya to hush them. "Is that Tadase?" Amu guessed. Yaya muttered something before replying. "Uh, yeah, it's the whole group! Listen, I know it's starting to get late, but we're having a little Guardian reunion party here."

"Here, as in?" the girl asked, sitting back down. "It's a restaurant by our old elementary school. It only takes you twenty minutes, right? It'll be fun!" In the background, a deep voice said, "It'll be great to have our Joker back!" _Kukai_, Amu thought. _Utau must be there too. But… Is he…_

"So can you make it, Amu-chan?" Yaya asked, waiting for her answer. Glancing outside, she realized it had not gone too dark. "I'll try my best to get there as soon as possible," the pink haired teenager smiled. Hearing a cheer from the caller, she said, "That's great! See you soon!"

Hearing the click of the call end, Amu set her phone down. Staring at her dinner, she sighed. Opening her door, she noticed the neighbors door was open once again. A teenager lazily lay on the couch, watching tv. "Hey, Nozomi," she whispered. Looking up at Amu, she blinked curiously. "I have dinner if you want it," Amu offered. Flicking the remote button to turn the tv off, she headed towards her apartment. "Going out again?" Nozomi smiled. The teenager nodded. "Lock the door when you're done," Amu reminded as she descended down the steps.

Driving through town, she finally made it to her hometown. She decided to slow down when coming across her elementary school. Walking around, she reminisced of her battles and times with her friends. Hearing the tune of a violin, she ignored it. She passed a few other violinists when she drove. Reminded of Ikuto, she lightly blushed.

The tall, strong guy with blue spiky hair that pointed up like ears of a cat. He would gracefully move his bow across the violin strings, creating a melody that she would enjoy. Humming a tune herself, she continued to stroll around the neighborhood. Spotting the small greenhouse that stood beside the elementary school, she imagined the younger versions of the Guardians standing by the door. Yaya would engulf the whole treats while Tadase, Kairi and Nagihiko would talk about the school documents. Kukai would take a peek at what would Rima was reading, and laugh whenever he came across something.

With a chuckle, she checked her phone. "I should go soon," Amu mumbled to herself. She finally arrived at the restaurant, hearing the cheers of her fellow Guardians. With hugs and joyful cries, Amu sat among her friends. "How've you been, Amu?" Nagihiko asked. Amu smiled warmly at him.

"I've got a job down in the city. It's pretty good pay." As she talked, she noticed Tadase glancing at her a few times. _Maybe this is _it, she thought. _I wanted to become a photographer because I wanted to preserve memories like this_. After hours of talking, the group decided to part ways. "Amu-chan!" Yaya waved as she left with Kairi. "Let's meet up again!" Rima linked arms with Nagihiko, Utau with Kukai, and Tadase and Amu were left alone. Smiling and waving as everyone drove away, Amu silently stood beside the blonde teenager. Looking at her, he pointed at the park. "You want to catch up?" he suggested. "We haven't talked in the restaurant."

Nodding in agreement, they walked towards the park, sitting on the swings. Lightly rocking back and forth, the two engaged in a conversation, talking about what they were doing, and all of the memories they had together. "Hinamori-chan," he spoke. Blinking, she looked up at him. _He ususally called me Amu…_ Tadase was looking straight forward, playing with a blade of grass. "Have you seen Ikuto around?"

The name rang in her ears. "N-no, why?" she asked. He shook his head, smiling to himself. "Utau said he's been hanging around in town lately. I was wondering if you met him." Amu pondered, _Does Tadase… still like me?_ With a sigh, the guy stood up. "Why didn't that cat see her yet?" he mumbled to himself.

Noticing Amu curiously look at him, Tadase shook his head, waving it away. "It's nothing," he assured. "Well, I don't want to keep you. Let's meet again," Tadase waved as he walked to his car. "Drive safely," Amu said as he disappeared into the darkness. "I should get going too," Amu thought, standing up. However, before she left, she heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Amu," a voice called out. Alarmed, she slowly turned around. _That voice…_ The figure appeared in the light, revealing the first thing Amu could recognize. Blue hair. "Ikuto," she blinked in surprise. The violinist gave a chuckle. "You didn't forget me, right?" he smiled. Speechless, she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Feeling his warmth and his familiar scent, she thought while cherishing the moment, _Memories do come back_.


End file.
